Happy New Year! 2013
by Ms. International
Summary: Celebrate the New Year's with the nation's. Featuring tearjerking speeches, feng shui, and the occasional dash of sweetness. Tiny amount of yaoi. No likely, no read. (I know it's late- and I apologize for that. Gomen.)


Pounding beats vibrated through the house, giving off a party vibe and hyping up the guests for the night's activities. It was December 31, the eve of Happy New Year's, and the nations were throwing a party for the other nations in the veranda.

Matthew decided to check up on things, since Arthur, who was the so-called 'coordinator' was busy tidying himself up. Matthew was more of an assistant, running errands or giving out orders to the others.

He had just come down from the kitchen, after viewing and sampling the appetizers. The main course was still being prepared, while the dessert s were already in the fridges, cooling, having been made earlier in the day.

As he stepped out onto the backyard, he was met with a cool, moist breeze; good, the night was in an excellent mood as well, giving way for the party instead of raining them in like yesterday.

Guests walked around the yard, mingling with each other as they took in the sights around them. The design committee, Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Heracles and Roderich, actually did a kick ass job of decorating. White tents with fairy lights were set up on either sides of the yard, with a banner exclaiming 'Happy New Year' in between. Nice of them to use tents; it was easy to set up and good just in case the weather decided to have a mood swing, although in fairness, Matthew was sure the night was going to be perfect. In front of him was a small stage where Alfred was busy spinning tunes for the night. He was in charge of the music, and whatever technical thingy they might've needed. Like, the spotlights, which were currently flashing around in rainbow colors.

He turned to the left, where the buffet tables were. He decided to check it over. The equipment was there, luckily. The tables and chairs were also wonderfully decorated, draped over with red cloths and tied with white ribbons. The tables had white drapes, with confetti poppers, hats and horns as centerpieces. Each table had 6 seatings, which, coincidentally, was a lucky number in Chinese culture. (Yao's doing, he was very superstitious, but he decided to focus on the tableware instead.) China plates topped with gold napkins folded in a triangle, with stainless steel utensils to the side and champagne glasses.

He was suddenly interrupted by someone calling,

"'Scuse me! Food coming through!" Canada suddenly jumped to the left, bumping into someone. Luckily, it was only Alfred.

"Whoa, babe! Relax, just me. The stuff looks good." Snatching a nacho off a plate, he popped it into his mouth.

"Wow. Almost as good as they look." He watched as the maids carried the platters into the crowd, an occasional hand grabbing away at the platter.

"Alfred, you really shouldn't eat now. You'll lose your appetite later." Canada softly scolded, smiling.

"Here, so you'll lose your appetite too," Alfred popped the rest of the nacho in Canada's mouth, chuckling at his boyfriend's surprised expression.

Alfred whispered in his ear, "Listen, one last dance later. Kay? Gotta go, editing the list." With that, Alfred pecked him on the cheek then disappeared into the crowd. Canada smiled.

"So, lad, things going well?"

"Arthur! You surprised me!" For the second time again, he jumped. The Brit was suddenly standing next to him, dressed nicely in skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and a bandana around the neck. Francis would be proud.

"Relax, it's show time. Can you get me a mic?"

Nodding, he went off to fetch one. Arthur had prepared a speech, on which he'd kept secret from everyone, even Francis. He had said that he wanted it to be a 'surprise' and a 'tearjerker'. America had joked that the only thing that was a 'tearjerker' from him was his horrible food, which resulted in a cat-mouse chase around the mansion.

Finding a mic on one of the tables, he grabbed it and held it out to Arthur, who nervously got on stage. Here goes. Alfred lowered the volume of the music, going down to join Matthew and the rest of the crowd. Francis was smirking up at Arthur, who shot him a silent glare before clearing his throat and beginning his speech.

Everything went silent. The nations stopped talking, eating and drinking. Even the wind seemed to stop and listen, silencing the rustling trees.

He looked down at the paper he had set on the podium, and then lifted his gaze to the crowd.

"Friends, fellow nations, once again, we have arrived at that certain time of a year where it ends. And when a new one starts. It is the end of a chapter of our lives, and the beginning of another chapter. And as we pass the hours in celebration, let's reminisce the good, treasure the memories and end the year with a happy note. Do not despair or be melancholy, for tonight is merely the reading of the last lines of the last paragraph of this chapter. I don't know what will happen in 2013, or if it will be lucky, or as full of happiness and blessings as this year, but I can only hope that it will be."

He saw Francis out of the corner of his eye, tilting his head to the side and smiling up at Arthur. Alfred gave him a kiss on the forehead. He grinned and leaned into his embrace.

"Time has gone in the blink of an eye, but we have been lucky enough to capture the good times." he continued, clearing his throat. Was he tearing up? Matthew heard a few sniffles in the crowd. The speech really was a tearjerker.

"So let us welcome the New Year, say good bye, and treasure the memories. Let's forget the fights, quarrels and arguments-for it is a new year-which means a new us, a new everything, and a time to start fresh, anew. Ch-"

"Okay, that was a real tearjerker. Great job, but- let's get this party started!" Alfred got up on stage and cranked back up the volume, the guests laughing. The pounding beats of Nicki Minaj's 'Super Bass' invaded the speakers.

"This one is for the boys with the boomin' system

Top down, AC with the coolin' system

When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up

Got stacks on deck like he savin' up

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal

He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build

He cold, he dope, he might sell coke

He always in the air, but he never fly coach..."

Matthew heard Francis say to Arthur,

"Good job, mon cher. But you know what? Some things never change. Like my love for you."

The last thing he saw was them sharing a kiss, before he was dragged into the dancing crowd.

"Hey." Matthew felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Alfred.

"Hey." he turned, grinning. He was currently watching the other nations dance, having worn himself out.

"So, last dance before the year ends?" Alfred asked, scratching his head nervously, as if he was nervous. He'd do anything for Alfred.

"Come here." Matthew chuckled, standing up and motioning for his boyfriend into an embrace.

Subtly, Alfred made an 'ok' sign to Gilbert, who was currently subbing for him. Gilbert gave a nod, having received the signal. Deftly, he switched the music to Flo Rida and Sia's 'Wild Ones'.

Matthew raised his head from Alfred's shoulder.

"I thought we were going to do a slow dance."

"Well, if this is going to be our last dance for this year, then I want to end it with a 'happy note'", Alfred stated, making finger quotes, "as Artie said."

"This was the song that played on our first date, right?" Matthew asked, as the opening lines of 'Wild Ones' played.

"Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club

With you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones

Oooh..."

Yeah. One of the best days of my life." Alfred grinned, spinning Matthew.

They danced like that for a few more moments, some guests getting up to join in on the fun, while the others returned to their seats. This was so much like their first date...

Then, like in the movies, someone just had to cut in at that moment.

"Friends the moment is at hand. Time to welcome the new year, the new moments, new opportunities, new chances and new everything this year will bring us. " Arthur announced, holding up a glass of champagne. Francis was with him on the stage.

"Initiating countdown!" Alfred dragged him onto the stage too.

He grabbed the microphone. Matthew grabbed two glasses of champagne from a nearby platter, for him and Alfred.

"10..."

The crowd joined in, even Arthur, Francis and Matthew.

"..9..."

He could see some of the others readying the fireworks.

"..8..."

Time seemed to dragged on...

"..7.."

The countdown was dragging on...

"..6.."

Good bye...

"..5..."

They were close...

"..4.."

"Good bye old year!" The crowd shouted.

"...3..."

"Let's welcome the new year!"

"...2.."

"Here it comes!"

"...1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cheers and whoops came from the audience. The fireworks exploded, coloring the sky with every color of the rainbow in sparks. The nations drank their champagne. The New Year had come.


End file.
